


2 A.M.

by vagueoutlines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, First Time, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк и Джерард любят друг друга очень долго, и ночью они, наконец, признались в этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2 A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756524) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Это была бесшумная, прекрасно чистая, тихая ночь. На дороге была припаркована только одна машина, которая не принадлежала этой местности. Фрэнк остановился у своего друга снова, пока его родители были за городом.

— Это только на одну ночь, — думали родители Джерарда. — С ними все будет хорошо.

И, к счастью, родители Фрэнка согласились отпустить его к Джерарду с ночевкой.

Сейчас два часа утра и единственным освещением в комнате Джерарда является красный свет от будильника. Это была довольно хорошая ночь для Фрэнка и Джерарда: они разговаривала, смотрели фильмы, слушали музыку. Такая банальная подростковая романтика. Исключая часть с романтикой.

Они нравились друг другу, это было очевидно, но никто из них не хотел этого признавать. Однако, они были довольно близки. Несмотря на то, что они не признавали своих чувств, свое отношение друг к другу — они были ближе, чем просто друзья. Неоднократно сказанные «Я тебя люблю», невинные поцелуи в щёку, теплые объятья и вечно сплетенные руки всякий раз показывали, насколько сильно они дорожили друг другом. И когда кто-то задавал им вопросы, типа: «Как долго вы встречаетесь?» — они только обменивались неловкими взглядами, и, заикаясь, говорили, что просто друзья, сильно краснея.

У них никогда не возникало такого вопроса, как «стать ближе»: они были вполне довольны, и это не являлось проблемой. Они не хотели разрушать свою дружбу. Если один из них признается в своих чувствах, а они не окажутся взаимными, что тогда? Независимо от того, насколько близки они были, это было бы очень неловко, и напряжения было бы слишком много для того, чтобы поддерживать отношения дальше.

Но этого не произошло бы, верно? Они любили друг друга слишком сильно, чтобы когда-нибудь разойтись, не так ли? Ни Джерард, ни Фрэнк не хотели бы сказать «прощай» из-за чего-то такого, но ни один из них не уверен в реакции другого. Это вводило в смятение, в такое, блядь, смятение.

Сейчас же, однако, ничто не вызывало разочарования, ничто не причиняло боль. Не было ни грусти, ни тревоги, только спокойствие. Они спали, голова Фрэнка лежала на груди Джерарда, тишину нарушал лишь звук их дыхания.

Мир казался неподвижным и спокойным, все было хорошо.

Грезы Джерарда сменились другими, не темными и страшными, а скорее наоборот, приятными. Они стали эротическими. Сон подошел к концу, а Джерард медленно вернулся в реальность. Его ресницы дрогнули из-за пробуждения. Он аккуратно поднялся, чтобы не потревожить Фрэнка.

За исключением света от будильника, везде была кромешная тьма. Джерард стремительно сел и оперся спиной на изголовье кровати, чтобы наклониться и включить лампу. В один момент стало так светло, будто солнце находилось прямо у них в комнате. Джерард начал быстро моргать, чтобы привыкнуть к яркому свету в комнате и заставить голову перестать кружиться.

Он глянул на Фрэнка, который начал двигаться. По всей видимости, Джерард разбудил его. Фрэнк потянулся и глубоко зевнул.

Сколько времени? — спросил он. Его голос был хриплым и уставшим. Он оперся на изголовье, как Джерард, и потер глаза.

— Два, — попытался улыбнуться Джерард.

— Почему ты проснулся? — задал еще один вопрос Фрэнк, на что Джерард пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Сны, скорее всего.

— Плохие? — попытался выяснить Фрэнк.

— Не совсем.

— Тогда, хорошие?

— Да, я думаю, да, — сердечно улыбнулся Джерард.

Они сидели в уютной тишине несколько секунд. Фрэнк взглянул на Джерарда, его глаза спускались вниз быстрее и быстрее, и юноша заметил бугорок на пижамных штанах его друга.

— Вижу, это был и правда хороший сон, — Фрэнк усмехнулся и легонько толкнул Джерарда.

— О, заткнись, — Джерарда положил свою голову на плечо Фрэнка.

В своем роде, Фрэнк попался врасплох, когда Джерард переместил руку на свою промежность и потер медленно, едва заметно. Это, вероятно, было спонтанно. Фрэнк и сам почувствовал проблему, возникающую у него в нижней части тела из-за этого.

Он сложил ноги вместе, чтобы попытаться скрыть эту самую проблему.

Джерард взглянул на него, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Если бы только они могли прочитать свои мысли. Джерард иногда так уже смотрел на Фрэнка, когда никто не видит. Фрэнк никогда не мог понять, что же это значит, но ему нравился этот взгляд. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя реальным человеком, будто кто-то любит его по-настоящему.

Фрэнк сделал то, что делал всегда: он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда в щёку.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес Фрэнк.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — повторил Джерард таким же тоном.

И их сердца, как обычно, немного ускорились.

Фрэнк обернул свои руки вокруг Джерарда и придвинулся к нему ближе. Ему было так тепло — этот момент был таким нежным, Фрэнк хотел рассказать Джерарду все о своих чувствах к нему.

— Джи? — позвал юношу Фрэнк.

— Хммм?

— Ты м... Я имею в виду, как ты меня любишь? — запинаясь, спросил Фрэнк.

— В смысле? — не понял Джерард.

— Ну, каким образом? — спросил еще раз Фрэнк. — Ты любишь меня просто как друга?

Джерард молчал. Что, если Фрэнк разозлится?

Честно говоря, это было совсем не то, что чувствовал Джерард. Он боялся, что Фрэнк мог услышать, как его сердце начало биться сильнее и сильнее. Джерард придумал миллион вариантов ответов, но ни один не подходил.

— Что, если я люблю тебя больше, чем просто друг? — он просмотрел на Фрэнка, пытаясь найти ответ на его лице.

Фрэнк почти перестал дышать.

— Ты..? — он попытался сказать хоть что-то.

— Да, — голос Джерарда почти перешел на шепот.

— Я чувствую тоже самое, — произнес Фрэнк.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, напряжение витало в воздухе. Они оба признались, что любят друг друга в одно мгновение и пытались переварить все это у себя в голове. Как что-то такое хорошее может быть реальным? Это и правда было реально, и это только что произошло. Пути назад уже нет, но они не считают это чем-то плохим.

После того, как удивление прошло, они оба начали улыбаться и тихо смеяться.

— Ты был моей самой большой влюбленностью за всю мою жизнь, — сказал Фрэнк.

— О, поверь, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — произнес Джерард.

Смех утих, и Фрэнк, воспользовавшись моментом, решил спросить:

— Могу ли я тебя поцеловать?

В один миг они оба вновь стали серьезными и просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Конечно ты можешь, — улыбнулся Джерард.

Они никогда не целовали друг друга в губы раньше, и Фрэнк знал, что если он будет ждать слишком долго, то предастся долгим размышлениям, и все разрушится, как это всегда бывает, поэтому он просто решился.

Джерард издал приглушенный, одобрительный звук, и Фрэнк начал медленно тереться. Джерард переместился от губ Фрэнка к его подбородку и начал покрывать его поцелуями, спускаясь все ниже и ниже к шее. Фрэнк запрокинул голову назад, а его глаза прикрылись от наслаждения, которое он получал от поцелуев Джерарда.

— Ты хочешь, ну, знаешь..., — Джерард отслонился, — ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом?

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Ну, да, — ответит тот. — У меня есть лубрикант.

— А презервативы? — вновь спросил Фрэнк.

— Ты думаешь, они нам и правда нужны? — поинтересовался Джерард. — Я чист.

— Я тоже, — ответил Фрэнк. — Поэтому... Поэтому давай сделаем это.

Фрэнк слегка рассмеялся. Это произошло так быстро; еще десять минут назад они спали, а сейчас происходит такое. Он не думал, что может стать еще более неловко, если он попытается.

Джерард снова его поцеловал.

— Ты когда-нибудь занимался этим раньше?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Хочешь быть сверху? — спросил Джерард.

Фрэнк не мог поверить, что он, в конце концов, наконец-то, разговаривает на такую тему с Джерардом.

— Нет, давай сверху будешь ты, хорошо?

Джерард кивнул и поцеловал его, он начал тереться задницей о Фрэнка. Фрэнк не был уверен, что делать. Очевидно, он знал, что делать и что происходит, но он не знал как начать. Будет нормально начать раздеваться? Или же им нужно еще немного позаигрывать друг с другом? Ему было нелегко, и, скорее всего, Джерарду тоже.

Фрэнк решился пойти на это. Он откинулся, чтобы снять свою футболку, и отбросил ее в сторону. Джерард поцеловал его грудь, она была довольно горяча под его губами, и снял свою футболку. Фрэнк никогда раньше не видел Джерарда без футболки, это был первый раз.

— Ты прекрасный, — сказал он, не задумываясь.

Джерард посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Он выглядел неловко.

— Ты тоже.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и попытался снять свои штаны. Снимать их с колен было немного неловко, он пытался как-то извиваться, чтобы было легче, но так становилось еще неудобнее.

Джерард хихикнул и помог ему с этим.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Джерард.

Он слез с кровати, чтобы взять лубрикант из ванной комнаты. Верующие родители — он подумал, будет лучше, если хранить его там, потому что это менее заметно.

Фрэнк ждал, и его возбуждение возрастало внутри него. Он, по правде говоря, не нервничал, но он  
собирался потерять девственность с человеком, которого любит, поэтому не был совершенно спокоен. Кроме того, он знал, что это будет не больно, только немного. Секс не должен навредить.

У Джерарда заняло не больше пары секунд, чтобы возвратиться с лубрикантом в руке. Он забрался на кровать, и Фрэнк тотчас его поцеловал. От этого тот почувствовал себя увереннее, но, честно говоря, испытывал то же, что и Фрэнк. Он не хотел все испортить.

Джерард отдал лубрикант Фрэнку, освобождая свои руки, чтобы снять штаны. Бабочки в животах, трепещущие сердца — это только начало.

Фрэнк решился сделать первый шаг. Он поднялся на коленях и мягко толкнул Джерарда на спину. Фрэнк подполз и навис над ним, кладя лубрикант на прикроватную тумбочку. Джерард нежно поцеловал его в губы, и Фрэнк постепенно начал спускался вниз, покрывая поцелуями низ живота Джерарда чуть выше линии боксеров.

Джерард приподнял бёдра, и Фрэнк, воспользовавшись моментом, стянул с партнера белье. Причин для стеснения не было: они собирались заняться сексом.

После того, как его нижнее белье было снято и отброшено на пол, Фрэнк не был уверен точно, что делать дальше, но он чувствовал, что все делал верно. Он обернул руку вокруг члена Джерарда, поцеловал головку и облизнул. Джерард рвано выдохнул.

Фрэнк прижался лицом к промежности Джерарда, его руки бродили по бёдрам парня, и он держал его так крепко, полностью чувствуя этот момент. Чувствуя, что они находятся необычайно близко друг к другу.

Фрэнк поцеловал его бедро с внутренней стороны, совсем рядом с промежностью парня, и вновь поднялся на колени. Они поймали взгляды друг друга и улыбнулись. Джерарда сел на колени Фрэнка, чтобы быть ближе к нему. Его руки тянулись к низу живота Фрэнка, а кончики пальцев оставляли волну мурашек на коже парня.

Джерард засунул пальцы под резинку нижнего белья Фрэнка и, почувствовав одобрительный кивок, потянул вниз. Фрэнк вылез из белья, и в эту же минут они четко осознали, что в действительности собираться заняться этим. Он никогда не был так сильно возбужден.

Фрэнк лег обратно в центр кровати, и Джерард наклонился над ним; одна его рука была чуть выше головы парня, а вторая покоилась на животе Фрэнка. Он медленно переместил ее на член своего партнера, аккуратно погладив несколько раз перед тем, как достать лубрикант с тумбочки.

Он взял немного на пальцы, закрыл крышку лубриканта и отбросил его в сторону.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Блять, да, — ответил Фрэнк и они оба тихо засмеялись.

— Хорошо.

Фрэнк подложил подушку себе под поясницу и раздвинул ноги достаточно широко, чтобы Джерард смог сидеть между ними.

— Что ж, начинаем, — предупредил Джерард. Он медленно ввел один палец, чтобы Фрэнк привык к новым ощущениям. Сначала было немного некомфортно; как только палец Джерарда оказался полностью внутри, Фрэнк выдохнул и попытался расслабиться. Джерард наклонился и поцеловал юношу в бедра, и, в конце концов, когда тот расслабился, он вытащил палец.

— Все нормально? — спросил Джерард.

— Немного больно, но, я думаю, так и должно быть, — ответил Фрэнк.

Через несколько мгновений он произнес:

— Думаю, я готов для второго, мне не больно.

Джерард кивнул и медленно ввел второй палец, как в первый раз. Было немного болезненно и приносило некоторые неудобства, но тело приспособилось к этому, потому что Фрэнк был расслаблен. Джерард заботливо вводил и вынимал пальцы, не пытаясь ускориться.

— Мм, хорошо, думаю, я готов, Джи.

— Правда? Ты правда готов начать?

— Ммхм, мне не больно.

— Ты уверен?

— Я уверен. Я никогда этого не делал, но, уверен, смогу взять.

— Хорошо.

Джерард вытащил свои пальцы, и Фрэнк почувствовал себя пустым. Парень взял бутылочку лубриканта с тумбочки и выдавил, возможно, даже больше необходимого, на свою руку. Он отложил смазку в сторону и откинулся на колени, раздвигая ноги. Фрэнку нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Джерард медленно поглаживает свой член, и, очевидно, наслаждается этим.

Он взглянул на Фрэнка. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и раздвинул свои ноги немого шире. Джерард сел поудобнее и примкнул к Фрэнку. Он нагнулся и крепко поцеловал его в губы.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Ага, — ответит Фрэнк.

Джерард немного откинулся и попытался войти без помощи рук, но это не сработало, и они оба в конечном счете захихикали. Век живи — век учись. Джерарад обернул руку вокруг основания своего члена и мягко ввел его во Фрэнка.

Фрэнк пытался расслабиться, ведь внутри него находится член Джерарда, хоть и немного, и застонал против своей воли. Он ощущал заполненность и чувствовал, что не может двигаться. Они посмотрели друг на друга и, молча, без слов, обменявшись только взглядами, дали понять друг другу, что готовы ускориться, тогда Фрэнк расслабился. Они, своего рода, чувствовали и знали, что это было правильно — двигаться быстрее.

У них как будто была дымка перед глазами, они не верили в то, что происходит. Фрэнк никогда не занимался сексом до этого, а Джерард только однажды. Они только догадывались, что нужно делать, и делали это естественно, полагаясь на свои чувства, убедившись, что ничто не причиняет боли.

Никто из них не чувствовал себя до этого так эмоционально. Это было так чувственно, что все эмоции и ощущения смешались, и, возможно, пребывание друг с другом так близко и взаимосвязь в эмоциональном плане приносило больше наслаждения, чем в физическом.

Они не пытались сдерживать свои вздохи и стоны. С каждым толчком Фрэнк издавал маленький вздох, который Джерард заглушал своим глубоким стоном.

Их позиция была немного неудобной и, возможно, не самой эффективная для всего этого. Джерард почти лежал сверху Фрэнка, их тела были прижаты друг к другу, а рот Джерарда находился на шее Фрэнка, поэтому толчки не были глубокими, горячими или быстрыми. Они были медленными и не слишком сильными.

Хотя это не имело значения. Им было хорошо, им нравилось прижиматься друг к другу. Им нравилось чувствовать друг друга.

Джерард поднял голову, перенося большую часть своего веся на тело Фрэнка, и поцеловал его, пытаясь делать толчки немного быстрее. Фрэнк запустил руку в волосы Джерарда, тот же поднял свою руку и встретился с рукой Фрэнка, опуская ее вниз, чтобы он смог держать её.

Фрэнк никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас, когда трение их тел о его член и Джерард, задевавший его простату время от времени, приносили невероятное удовольствие. Он понимал, что больше не выдержит, не сможет больше терпеть.

Их бёдра покачивались, и они небрежно целовались. Оба парня хотели, чтобы это продолжалось немного дольше, но они были недалеки от оргазма.

— Я близко, — выдохнул Фрэнк.

Он был ближе, чем думал. Одного последнего удара по его простате было достаточно, чтобы он излился. Фрэнк выпустил неприличный звук, его мускулы были напряжены, а тело ослабевало. Это чувство постепенно исчезало, а толчки Джерарда замедлились.

Их дыхание было рваным, и Джерард медленно вышел — он еще не кончил. Он не хотел, чтобы это как-то помешало Фрэнку сейчас, когда тот уже был на пике нирваны.

— Ложись, — сказал Фрэнк, выбираясь из-под Джерарда.

Джерард лёг, как ему сказал Фрэнк, задыхаясь. Фрэнк лег сверху, оставит достаточно пространства между ними, чтобы надрочить ему. Они лениво поцеловали друг другу между вздохами, в то время как Фрэнк перемещал свой кулак то вверх, то вниз вокруг члена Джерарда, сначала медленно, чтобы поддержать его возбуждение, а потом быстрее.

Джерарду было жарко, и он буквально плавился под Фрэнком от того, насколько хорошо ему было. 

— Господи боже, — он невольно дернул бедрами, выпуская изо рта серию из охов и ахов.

Он таял, когда почувствовал, как тепло распространяется по его нижней части живота, и ахнул, когда напрягся. Джерард выгнул спину, а его тело содрогнулось, когда он кончил. Фрэнк погладил его, в то время, как Джерард продолжал рвано дышать, и лег на спину рядом с ним.

Они глубоко дышали, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и успокоиться, но все равно продолжали немного дрожать.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись, а потом взялись за руки. Сейчас все было в порядке.

**Author's Note:**

> и вы можете почитать мой перевод [ здесь ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4038041)


End file.
